Wonder Execution Gamble/Story
This is the story of Wonder Execution Gamble. Story Summary One day, humans and youkai are spirited away to Wonderland and the Kokunai Shrine is vandalized by a “grey rabbit”. Worried about Miko, Ritsuka Hayashi goes to resolve the incident and punish the rabbit. This only makes Miko Kokunai worried about Ritsuka in return, so she follows her. Meanwhile, the witch apprentice Majutsu is on her way to visit Wonderland after leaving for some time. After dealing with a wannabe villain, a bee named Lulu Honeyo, the heroines arrive to Wonderland. They meet a magical girl apprentice from another world named Hoshi Himawari, who’s being escorted by the grey rabbit herself, Misao Nousagi. Majutsu recognizes Hoshi as her old friend from Wonderland and fellow magic learner. However, Hoshi needs to go to the newly established kingdom in order to accomplish something for the new queen. Miko and Ritsuka attack Misao in retribution for the vandalized shrine, but Misao insists that she was just following orders and the new queen of Wonderland wants to conquer Kuusou no Sekai in order to expand Wonderland's territory. On another side, the ex-dictator Neko Shinrin wants to re-establish the Kingdom of the Cats after its fall in Demons in Wonderland. She’s assisted by Umami Amenbou, a sheep and manager of dreams who is frustrated with the unpredictable sleeping cycles of the people in Wonderland and just allies with Neko because in her dictatorship, the sleep cycles were better regulated. Arriving to the new castle in Wonderland, they are attacked by Jabby Yoogan, a jabberwocky and Ryuko Yoogan’s brother. He’s fighting for the Queen in order to improve his fearsome reputation. In the end, they confront the new governor of Wonderland, Loredana Lockhart, who has just reunited with Hoshi. Miko and Ritsuka fight against the Queen in order to save Kuusou no Sekai while Majutsu just wants to save Hoshi. Loredana is defeated and the three girls emerge victorious. Believing that they saved Kuusou no Sekai from a dangerous threat, Miko and Ritsuka return home while Hoshi lashes oout at Majutsu for ruining her chances of becoming a magical girl. Hoshi remembers that Misao mentioned about finding the “record keeper of Wonderland” and goes to find her, with Majutsu rushing after her. They deal first with Alice, now calling herself Lisa, who's attacking them on Neko's orders. Finally, they're confronted by Fudako Kiseimuri, the record keeper herself. She calls them out and tells them that Loredana was good all along and Misao was manipulating them because she wanted to destroy the new government and create anarchy, for the sake of Rea Knight’s ideals. Turns out that after the fall of Neko’s kingdom, Loredana (a former rebel) was put as the new queen, despite her objections. She decided to reunite the five suits and original governors since the creation of Wonderland so they could rule in her stead. However, the Heart suit ran away and she could not find the Star suit, and Misao tricked Loredana into thinking it was Hoshi because of their resemblance. Miko, Ritsuka and Majutsu realize they've been tricked, but Fudako insists that the damage is already done. However, the girls insist that they can still stop Misao and save Wonderland, so they return. In the way, they meet Star and Heart, the current heirs of the Star and Heart suits respectively. Turns out that the original Star suit that founded Wonderland ran away because she was bored. Now, the current Star suit wants to help Wonderland to change for the better, reuniting with her newfound friend Heart. Together, they fuse into Starrot Heartlet and fight against Miko, Ritsuka and Majutsu, believing they're the villains for defeating Loredana. Afterwards, Miko and Ritsuka insist that Misao is the bad guy, but Starrlot doesn't believe them until Majutsu tells so. Convinced that they can still save Wonderland, the three girls confront Misao at the Room of the Peak and defeat her for once and for all. Thanks to Starrot's arrival, the government changes for the better, with laws that support commoners and outcasts. Misao is imprisoned, but is easily forgiven and taken back to Rea's house, who's now in charge of reforming her. Loredana has more time to do her beloved warrior activities while Jabby is not treated as an outcast anymore. Hoshi reconciles with Majutsu and they stay at Wonderland for their magic training. Miko and Ritsuka reunite and go back to Kuusou no Sekai together. However, Neko is still determined to restore the Kingdom of the Cats and is planning a new scheme for the future. Category:Wonder Execution Gamble Category:Story